Lemur Group
This group of ring-tailed lemurs reside at the Malagasy section of Monkey World. It was originally made up of both ring-tailed lemurs and ruffed lemurs, but now only has ring-tailed lemurs. Known Members *'Fennel' is a female ring-tailed lemur. She is the dominant female and leader of the group. *'Kaiyah' is a female ring-tailed lemur. She was originally kept as a pet in Belfast in Ireland before coming to Monkey World after she began to act aggressive towards her owners. *'Kurt' is a male ring-tailed lemur and one of the dominant males of the group. He is the twin brother of Friedrich. He was born in 2012 and originally lived at Salzburg Zoo in Austria before coming to Monkey World in 2014. He is 7/8 years old. *'Friedrich' is a male ring-tailed lemur and one of the dominant males of the group. He is the twin brother of Kurt. He was born in 2012 and originally lived at Salzburg Zoo in Austria before coming to Monkey World in 2014. He is 7/8 years old. *'Al' is a male ring-tailed lemur. He was originally a pet and lived with another lemur, which later died. *'Indiana' is a male ring-tailed lemur and Cirrus's twin brother. He was originally the dominant male of the group before being dethroned by Kurt and Friedrich. *'Cirrus' is a male ring-tailed lemur. He is Indiana's twin brother. *'Houdini' is a male ring-tailed lemur. He was born in 1996 and previously lived at Cricket St Thomas wildlife park before coming to Monkey World in 2000 with White Spot. He is the oldest lemur in the group. He is 24 years old. *'Renton' is a male ring-tailed lemur. *'White Spot' is a male ring-tailed lemur. He was born in 1996 and previously lived at Cricket St Thomas wildlife park before coming to Monkey World in 2000 with Houdini. He is second oldest lemur in the group, being born 4 days after Houdini. He is 24 years old. *'Himal' is a male ring-tailed lemur. Former Members *'Blue' was a female ruffed lemur. She was estimated to have been born in 1986 and came to Monkey World in 1990. She passed away in 2015. She was approximately 29 years old. *'Yoda' was a male ruffed lemur. He was born at Monkey World in 1997. He was rejected by his mother and had to be hand-reared by Monkey World staff. Deceased. *'Leila' a female ruffed lemur. She was born at Monkey World in 1997. She was rejected by her mother and had to be hand-reared by Monkey World staff. Deceased or moved. *'Rosie' a female ring-tailed lemur and Poppy's mother. During her time at Monkey World, she had twin sons born in 2000. *'Poppy' a female ring-tailed lemur, Rosie's daughter and a former dominant female of the group. In 2000, she gave birth to a son and daughter. *'Tibet' a female ring-tailed lemur and a former dominant female of the group. *'Norma' was a female ruffed lemur. She died in 2000. *'Inky' a female ruffed lemur. *'Perky' was a female ruffed lemur. She died in 2003. *'George' is a male ring-tailed lemur. He is estimated to have been born in 1984 and originally lived at a safari park before coming to Monkey World. He was ousted from this group due to eating more than his fair share. He lived with teo capuchin monkeys named Arthur and Sinbad before being ousted by them for eating their food. He rejoined the lemur group before leaving again. He currently lives with a patas monkey named Mica and three white-throated guenons named Benny, Nia and Biff. He is approximately 36 years old. *'Douglas' was a male ring-tailed lemur. He was put to sleep in 2014 after it was discovered that he had an inoperable tumour. Category:Lemur Groups